


Home Is Where Our Family Is

by justanoutlaw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Based off behind the scenes pictures, F/M, House Hunting, Kind of negative about Hook, Seriously this contains spoilers from 6B, Snowing - Freeform, This is also AU, ouat spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 00:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10502829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: Snow and David attempt to buy a new home, but it's harder than they thought it would be.CONTAINS SEASON 6B SPOILERS! You have been sufficiently warned between this and the tags.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt submitted to me on Tumblr by loboselinaistrash from a prompt meme that I reblogged: “If you love it so much, why don’t you marry it?”
> 
> OUAT SPOILER WARNING: I am basing this off BTS pics put out there of Snowing standing outside a random house kissing and holding Baby Neal. Also, let’s pretend that Hook actually left in 6x14 with no intentions of returning for the sake of this. Takes place several months in the future from where the show is at right now.

“Well, we have a decision to make,” David said as he sat across from his wife at Granny’s. Spread out in front of them were pictures of three different houses, all of which they had just got done looking at. Emma and Henry had taken Neal out for the day, so it was just them having this late lunch.

“We don’t have to decide today,” Snow pointed out.

“If we don’t, I don’t think we ever will.”

 

Snow sighed, knowing, he was right. Shortly after she and Emma had returned from the Enchanted Forest, the three of them had discussed getting a house together. What they hadn’t planned on was a string of events leading to Henry being dragged to Neverland and then Pan cursing the town, separating them. After they had finally gotten their memories back, things just hadn’t slowed down. Between Ingrid then the Queens of Darkness, followed by their daughter’s own darkness and a trip to the Underworld, they had barely found time to breathe. Things were just starting to go back to normal, or as normal as Storybrooke could be.

 

After Hook left town and Gideon was defeated, Emma moved out of her house. It was never really hers, she had just begun squatting there as the dark one and technically it still belonged to Rumple, so she just gave it back to him. He offered to sell it to her or her parents properly, but they had all declined. The house held far too many bad memories. What was supposed to be the place for Emma to start her own happily ever after, had turned into a nightmare. Snow and David were more than happy to have her (and Henry, when he wasn’t at Regina’s) back in there, but as the months went on and Neal grew, they knew it was time to find a new home.

 

There was only one issue with a town such as Storybrooke: no one ever moved. When Regina’s curse created the town, she made sure everyone for the most part had a place to live. The few houses that did remain were only a result of causalities of the different villains or those that chose to stay behind during one of their million trips back to the Enchanted Forest. As a result, there were only 3 that really suited their needs as a growing family. It was their first time shopping for a home and neither had much experience. Snow’s fake memories of Mary Margaret before Emma came were foggy, so she couldn’t even remember what Regina had made up to be her history of getting the loft.

 

“I really liked this one,” Snow said, holding up a picture of a red brick house, the back yard was a decent size, enough for Neal to run around in. “It has enough bedrooms for all of us, plus even a spare bedroom in case we decided to have another baby.”

“I don’t know,” David said, squinting a bit. “I liked it, but I don’t think there’s enough land.”

Snow rolled her eyes. “Not this again. This isn’t the Enchanted Forest, we’re not going to have farm like acreage. Unless you want to buy Zelena’s old house. She did go back to Oz after all.”

“It’s far too small,” he replied, missing the sarcasm in her voice. He picked up a picture of another one. It was a little smaller than the one that his wife liked, though bigger than Zelena’s. “I liked this one.”

“It’s right near the beach.”

“So? Isn’t that a plus?”

“When it storms, our house could get flooded.”

“What?”

“I’m just saying,” Snow took a sip of her tea.

David rolled his eyes. “But it’s perfect. It’s got more land…”

“Just barely. And what do you suppose we do with all that extra land?”

“I don’t know, we could get animals?”

“You want to get animals?” Snow raised an eyebrow. “There may be more land, but certainly not enough for sheep or anything.”

“I don’t know,” he said. “I just love it.”

Snow groaned, a mixture of sleepiness, frustration and other feelings she had been neglecting came to a head. “Well, if you love it so much, why don’t you marry it?”

 

David saw the look on her face. He knew that she was tired but also that there was more that she was willing to admit. The loft had been their first home as a family. Not only had it been where they settled after the curse broke, but it was where she had begun bonding with Emma. It was where they had brought Neal home from the hospital. Where he had just taken his first steps just a few days ago. It was where them, Emma, Regina and Henry had countless game and movie nights. There had been many debates over the most random things between all of them, lots of hot chocolates with cinnamon enjoyed at the island. So many memories were tied up in that little loft, leaving it behind was going to be hard. He understood just how she felt.

 

He reached out and took her hand. She looked at him, seeing his sympathetic face and sighed.

 

“You know home is where our family is, right?” David asked, softly.

Snow shut her eyes and nodded, before opening them again. “I do.”

“Doesn’t mean this isn’t hard.”

“It’s what’s necessary, though. That loft was just supposed to be meant for Mary Margaret. She was single and childless.” A small smile went across her face. “Snow White is a wife and mother of two, she’s a grandmother too, with a grandson that spends at least half his time with her.”

“Emma did offer to get her own place.”

“We’re finally a family again, all of us,” Snow said. “Plus, even when Emma was living in her other house, we knew the loft couldn’t contain us forever. With Neal walking, having those narrow stairs isn’t safe. I know we need to move, I just didn’t think it’d hit me so far. But you’re right.” She smiled fully. “It doesn’t matter where we live, as long as I have you and our kids, it’s home.”

 

David grinned and leaned across her, kissing her lips. They let it linger for a bit before finally pulling apart. When they did, both of their eyes hit the third picture. It was of a simple white house with a porch. Snow remembered that one, it had been the first one they looked at it. She had really liked it, but wanted to look at the other options. With the debates with David over the other two, she had nearly forgotten all about it. It had the number of bedrooms they wanted, the kitchen appliances had been updated recently. There was a garden out back, plenty of room to put up a swing set and trees perfect to build a tree house for Neal someday. She could feel David looking at it too, as if he had forgotten about it too.

 

“I remember really loving this one,” he commented.

“I did too.”

“Maybe we should marry it,” David teased and Snow giggled, rolling her eyes.

“Emma texted me that they were taking Neal to the park to feed the ducks. Why don’t we go pick them up and then we can take them by, to get their opinion before we say “I do”?”

David grinned. “I think that sounds like a plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I do take prompts for any of my verses or even to start off new ones along with answering questions about my writing on my fanfiction Tumblr: justanoutlawfanfiction.


End file.
